Devimon's last chance
by Sora-Lyn
Summary: Devimon comes back but he came back as MarineDevimon...tune in!


Devimon's second chance  
  
"Ya!!!! School break!!!" Davis yelled at the top of his lungs. Davis jumped around happily as Tk, Kari, Yolei and Cody walked towards him.   
"Hey Davis, what are you going to do for school break?" Cody asked. Davis stopped jumping to answer Cody.  
"Oh! My family and I are going camping in the mountains!" Davis said.  
"I'm going away for the week too," Yolei said.  
"I'm going to that new computer camp on the island."   
"Well I'm going to go to my grandma's house so I won't be here either..." said Cody.  
"But that just leaves us..." Kari said as she and Tk looked at each other.  
"That's right! TA you'd better not lay a finger on Kari!" Davis yelled.  
"Okay! Chill Davis!" Tk said as he backed away from Davis.  
"What about the Digiworld?" Yolei asked. Everyone looked at her.  
"We'll take care of it." Tk said.  
"And we'll ask Tai and the others to help." Kari added.  
  
(Meanwhile in the Digiworld)  
"Ken, are you gonna attack those kids again?" Wormon asked Ken.  
"Don't interrupt my thoughts! As a matter of fact, I'm not going to attack them at all. I'm designing a new dark ring, so don't bother me!"  
"How long will it take?" Wormon asked  
"About a week, now go away!" Ken screamed. Wormon ran away leaving Ken and DemiDevimon.  
"Hahaha!!!" Demidevimon snickered.  
  
Deep underneath the sea, MarineDevimon was plotting to attack the digidestined. He had been waiting for years, ever since they defeated him on File island. He chuckled to himself, he was ready. He had a new body which was stronger than the last. MarineDevimon signalled Dolphmon who swam toward him.   
"What do you want master?" Dolphmon hissed.  
"Yes, Dolphmon I require your assistance." MarineDevimon said.  
"I need you to look out for those kids. Since you can't go on land, signal Apemon, and the flunkies."  
"Yes master..." Dolphmon said as he swam away.  
"The perfect hideout..." MarineDevimon murmured to himself. He looked around the ocean floor.   
"This really is the perfect hideout....right under those kid's noses!" MarineDevimon said as he cackled a evil laugh.  
  
"Hey Kari," Tai said as Kari walked through the front door.  
"Mimi is arriving tomorrow to visit" Tai said as Kari poured herself a glace of juice and sat down on the kitchen table.  
"That's cool..." Kari said.  
"Ya! It is. I'm really excited, I haven't seen Mimi for a while now and I bet everyone else is gonna be happy when I tell them!" Tai said happily as he poured himself a glass of juice and sat at the table.  
"Hey Tai, could you do me a favour?" Kari asked Tai a little while later.  
"Ya sure Kari" Tai murmured.  
"Davis, Yolei and Cody are going away this week so could you and the other's make sure that Ken doesn't put up any more dark spires..." Kari said.  
"Of course, I'll call them now..." Tai said as he picked up the phone and dialled Matt's number.  
  
"That's it you guys! We're done" Matt said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He made his way towards the door when Mimi and Sora walked in. He smiled and waved to them as they made their way towards him.  
"Oh Matt! I'm so happy to see you!" Mimi said as she hugged him.  
"Me too!" said Sora. She also hugged Matt.  
"Good to see you guys too" said Matt as he blushed.  
"Hey! Didn't Tai call you to tell you I was coming?" Mimi asked.  
"Ya, but I didn't expect you to be here so soon..." Matt said.  
"Did you watch the news yesterday Matt?" Sora asked.  
"No, why?" Matt answered.  
"Because it said that there were some weird sightings near the lake, something about monsters..." Sora said.  
"Oh! you think it could be Ken?" Mimi asked.  
"No, I don't think so, Ken only stays in the Digiworld. He wouldn't come here, not with his parents chasing after him...I think I'll email Davis to make sure though." Matt said as he got out his D-terminal.   
"Aww man!" Matt said after he opened his D-terminal,  
"Davis is not here anymore!"   
"What!" Sora said.  
"What did he say?" Mimi asked.  
"He said," Matt read the letter,  
Matt,  
  
I'm probably at the beach or something right now cuz I'm camping with my family. So don't bother emailing me cuz I had to leave my D-terminal at home and there isn't a computer in sight so I'll check back to you in about a week. haha! you sucker's get to stay home and be bored out of your wits while I'm chilin' at the pool and climbing mountain's!  
  
Davis  
"That...little...." Matt stammered as he gripped onto the D-terminal.  
"Calm down Matt" Sora said sweetly.  
"Uhhh...." Matt blushed as he looked at Sora, and then back at Mimi  
"I can't refuse if it's a pretty girl...." Matt mumbled.  
"What did you say Matt" Mimi asked.  
"Uhhh!" Matt said as he flushed a deep red. Sora and Mimi looked at him and laughed. Suddenly, the auditorium door slammed shut. Sora, Matt and Mimi looked at it nervously.   
"Must have been the wind..." Mimi murmured.  
"Don't think so baby!"   
"Etemon!!!!" Matt said  
"Let's get out of here!" Sora yelled.  
"I don't think so honey! I've just begun!" Etemon said as he grabbed Sora and Mimi by their waist's and started hauling them away.  
"No!!" Matt yelled as he pried Mimi off and then Sora.  
"Hey, now what are Ya doin' boy!" Etemon said.  
"Run!!!" Mimi screamed as they all ran out the door.  
  
"Hey Izzy wassup?" Tk said as he walked up to Izzy.  
"Oh nothing much Tk, just that I gotta work out this new computer program I'm working on." Izzy said.  
"Hey! There's Kari!" Tk yelled as Kari walked up to them.  
"Hi Izzy, Tk" Kari said.  
"Hehehehe....." A evil voice said.  
"Did you hear that Izzy?" Tk asked.  
"No, why?" Izzy answered.  
"I heard it too, it came over there" Kari pointed to a bush.  
"Yeeeaaaaaa!" said the voice as it jumped up.  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!! IT'S DEMIDEVIMON!!!!!!!" Tk, Kari and Izzy yelled.  
"Hehehe! That's right digidestined I'm back! New and improved! Demi Dart!" Demidevimon yelled as he threw a dart looking thing at Kari.  
"Look out Kari!" yelled Tk as he dove and pushed Kari away as the dart hit him. Tk yelled out in pain as the liquid injected into him.  
"Help!" he managed to gasp before he passed out.  
"Tk!" Izzy yelled as he took Tk's arm and started dragging him away.  
"Oh no you don't!" Kari yelled as Demidevimon tried to do his attack again. She grabbed Demidevimon by the wings and threw him into a tree.  
"I'll help!"  
"Duh, me too!" said Sukamon and Numemon.  
"Sludge attack!" Sukamon and Numemon said together as they threw a lot of sludge at the kids. Kari and Izzy (with Tk being dragged) ran away towards the beach. "Patamon....." Tk thought groggily as he looked up. He saw Sukamon and Numemon throwing sludge at them.   
  
"Hey Joe!" Tai yelled excitedly as Joe came out of a store.  
"Hey Tai! Funny meeting you here!" Joe said as he met up with Tai.  
"Ya! I'm picking out a gift for my mom. She got mad at me for not getting her a present and completely forgetting her birthday." Tai said sheepishly as he gave Joe a small smile.  
"Figures!" Joe said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" said something with a deep voice.  
"Did you hear that Joe? Joe??" Tai asked as Joe looked at him with horror.  
"Hey! What's the matter Joe!" Tai asked again.  
"....Ttttaaaiii.......llloook....bbbeeehhhinddd...you....." Joe stammered, shaking.  
"What now?" Tai said as he turned around and saw a ape like digimon standing behind him. Tai and Joe yelled in terror as the digimon started chasing after them.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled.  
"What is that!?" Tai asked as he ran.  
"Look's to me like an Apemon, though I'm not sure yet..." Joe said as he ran alongside Tai.  
"Mega bone stick!" Apemon yelled as he threw a giant bone at Tai and Joe.  
"Ahhhh!!! now I know it's an Apemon!" Joe yelled as he ducked for cover.  
"Metallic fur!" Apemon yelled as his hair turned spiky and shot out of his hands.  
"Duck!!!" Tai yelled as he and Joe tumbled to the ground. After a while, Tai and Joe got tired of running. They ran into an alley downtown and there was no way out.  
"Oh no!!!! there's no exit!" Joe yelled as he tried to catch his breath.  
"I'm not going to give up!! I have an idea!" Tai yelled as he jumped over the fence and hopped onto a scooter ( the engine ones )  
"Hop in!" Tai yelled as he turned the key.  
"Oh no!" Joe yelled as he jumped into to passenger seat of the scooter.  
"Haha!!! Eat my dust Apemon!! Whooo hooo!!!" Tai yelled as they passed a park.  
"Ya!! we lost him!" Joe yelled.  
"I'll email the others!" Joe yelled over the engine.  
"Huh? they won't answer!" Joe yelled after a while.  
"Never mind!! Let's go to the only place my driving instructor ever taught me to go to! The beach!" Tai yelled.  
"Good thing that the key was still in the ignition! Tai yelled as they neared the beach.  
  
"Hehehe! There all here! All for the taking!" MarineDevimon said as he looked through his underwater seeing-ball thing.  
"Should I get them master?" Dolphmon asked.  
"Of course, but leave some for me..." MarineDevimon answered.  
"Yes..." Dolphmon said. As he swam to the surface, all of the old digidestined stood there trying to fight off the digimon that were attacking them.  
"Hey!! They're leaving!" Tai said as all of the digimon that were attacking them left.  
"All right!" Sora yelled.  
"I wouldn't celebrate too soon Sora," Matt said as he looked over the water.  
"I have a really bad feeling about this..." Kari said just as Dolphmon came out.  
"hehehe! Digidestined for the taking!" Dolphmon said.  
"Pulse Blast!" He yelled as a invisible torpedo-like thing came hurdling towards them.  
"No!" Tai yelled as he dove for cover like the others.  
"Help!!!!" Mimi yelled.  
"We're coming don't worry Mimi!!!" Someone said.  
"Did I just hear...Yolei?" Mimi asked herself.  
"Right here and in the flesh! Go Halsemon!" Yolei yelled as Halsemon did his tornado attack on Dolphmon.  
"We're coming!!!" Patamon called.  
"It's Patamon and the other's!" Tk said.  
"Gatomon!!" Kari yelled. Raidramon and Submarimon started attacking Dolphmon.  
"Blue thunder!"   
"Air torpedo!" (I don't really remember Submarimon's attack. Well, close enough!)  
"Yay!!!!" Mimi yelled triumphantly.  
"The fun isn't over yet digidestined!" An evil voice yelled.  
"I know that voice!" Sora yelled over the screaming of Mimi.  
"It's Devimon!!!" Joe yelled.  
"Not Devimon anymore idiot! It's now MarineDevimon!" MarineDevimon yelled.  
"MarineDevimon!?" Tai yelled.  
"Ahahahahahahahah!" MarineDevimon laughed.  
"Ahhh!!! He's hideous!! Get him away!!!" Yolei screamed as she saw MarineDevimon coming closer.  
"Don't be such a chicken Yolei! Go get him Raidramon!" Davis yelled.  
"Yipe! You'd think Devimon was enough trouble how about MarineDevimon!? He's and ultimate and Devimon was only a champion!" Cody said.  
"So how are we going to beat him!?" Izzy asked.  
"By using our digimon. What else?" Tk said as Gatomon and Patamon digivolved into Nefertimon and Pegesusmon.  
"Ahhahahaha.....Uh oh!" MarineDevimon said as the digimon destroyed him.  
"No!!! How could I have been defeated so easily!?" MarineDevimon yelled as he disappeared.  
"Ha!!! You don't mess with the Digidestined!" Davis yelled as he punched his fist's up in the air.  
"How could we have defeated him so easily?" Izzy asked.  
"Who cares? We beat him! Anyways, I have to go now because I told my mom I went for a potty break and now what is she going to think?" Davis said.  
"Oh!! I have to go now too!" Yolei said.  
"Me three!" Cody said.  
  
  
"Hehehe....those idiot digidestined fell for that fake MarineDevimon thing!! Now I'll get them!!" DemiDevimon said.  
"What are we going to do now boss?" Apemon asked.  
"You bumble headed ape! We're going to kill those digidestined kids so they wont get into the way of my master plan!" DemiDevimon yelled.  
"So now what a huh huh!" Etemon said as he struck a pose.  
"Shuttup you monkey!" DemiDevimon yelled. "Why did I have to take monkeys? Why couldn't I had ordered something more scary? like, lion's, tiger's and bear's?"   
"Duh, we're not monkey's!" Sukamon said.  
"That's not the point! The point is that we have the Golden Radiance and those kids don't stand a chance against my master, the digimon emperor!" DemiDevimon yelled as he, Apemon, and Etemon laughed.  
"What was the joke? Does it have anything to do with food?" Numemon asked.  
  
What is DemiDevimon gonna do with the Golden Radiance? Well, I'll write about it in my next digimon fanfic.  



End file.
